sigmastorm2fandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Greythorn
Thank you for the help. It's very much appreciated. :) I'll be following behind you locking the pages so others don't mess up your work. LadyN 02:05, 18 February 2009 (UTC)LadyN Links to some tutorials by Red Cell Hi there, as said in PM, i will put the links to some of our tutorials here for your review. If you like them, please add them to your gaming guides: A Gaming Guide for Starters Faction Stores and Recalling Nestor500 18:59, 27 April 2009 (UTC)Nestor I don't want these linked as they are very specific to the faction and actually have incorrect information in them. If they'd like to re-write the tutorials so they are generalized and correct the misinformation on here I've got no problem with that. :) LadyN 19:58, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Just cuz...:) I needed to get those pages on my watch list anyway and it's a good way to familiarize myself with what has been done so I can tweak things to be even better. :) I know, my logic is all sorts of twisted. HEHEHE LadyN 03:26, 11 May 2009 (UTC) ::I do need to change the template but I still have to go to every page to get it on my watch list anyway. :) And yeah the category is redundant right now but who knows what the Cows will do later with it. Just being safe so we don't have to go back at a later date. LadyN 16:24, 12 May 2009 (UTC) ::::SMOOCHES! Thanks for that. :) I'm working my way through the wanted pages as well. LadyN 17:32, 12 May 2009 (UTC) ::I'll start doing that with the templates. I haven't removed any templates so I don't know what has happened to those. :S LadyN 00:18, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Bless you! :) You, my dear, are a lifesaver. I honestly don't know what I'd do without you. LadyN 17:14, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Please check out.... http://testsigmastorm2.wikia.com/wiki/Working_New_Main_Page and let me know what you think.Mrjoeterrace 23:17, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Please check out the sortable list of purist items (http://sigmastorm2.wikia.com/wiki/Sortable_List_of_Purist_Items) or the sortable list of sets (http://sigmastorm2.wikia.com/wiki/Sortable_List_of_Sets). They are a work in progress, but I just wanted to see what you thought. Also, you had mentioned that there were some sizing issues with my test front page. Could you send me a screen shot of what you saw? Thanks, Mrjoeterrace 13:07, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Blueprints Can you do me a favor and mark the incompleted blueprint pages you create with {Needs Improved} please. I have alot of blueprints (over 56 SS2 page lists now) I know need to be entered but at the moment it's getting to be potluck finding which are completed and which aren't. I had left the level 100 sets to do when I had more time, which I haven't had these last 6 weeks and probably won't have for at least the next 2 weeks. Ausfire 11:55, 13 August 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks for that info. Didn't know you were adding the Needs Improved as a catagory. I've been relying on the "Needs a Page" in the helping out section for what pages needed to be done for blueprints. Ausfire 03:23, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey Greythorn, I'm Richard1990, part of Wikia's gaming team. I'm just dropping by to gave your wiki some search engine optimization (SEO). The main thing I wanted to do was to change MediaWiki:Pagetitle and MediaWiki:Pagetitle-view-mainpage so that they include 3 keywords that people often use to search for topics related to this wiki's subject. This will improve the rank this wiki will have when people search for those terms, resulting in a growth in the wiki's community. The Magic Bullet explains this and has some more tips. You may also want to use Wikipedia's Wikia template by using it on Wikipedia's articles related to this wiki's subject. I'll also leave this message on the talk pages of the other active administrators, if there are any. So is it alright if I edit MediaWiki:Pagetitle and MediaWiki:Pagetitle-view-mainpage? If you don’t reply in a few days, I’ll just go ahead and change them. You can revert my edits if you want, but you’ll be losing out on more contributors if you do.--Richardtalk 17:48, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :: I've already given him the okay to do so. :) LadyN 19:18, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Artifacts I've started looking for the new artifacts and have located 2 (2nd and 3rd) so far. I've editted the maps and created the page for the artifact but not sure if this is what or how it is wanted to be done. Any idea? Ausfire 12:54, 15 August 2009 (UTC) ::Have only just located the 2nd after a VERY good guess. I have an idea where the 4th (possibly Highridge Crag (Range) )is and I believe the 1st is somewhere in the G27 cloning plant. ::::Didn't know there were 5 already .... looks like i'm going walkabout Looks good - the page template. I think it would look a little better set out if the image was under the level instead of just to one side and out of place. Is that possible? Ausfire 17:09, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Help For some reason I can't upload any images. Are you having the same problem? Ausfire 14:24, 20 August 2009 (UTC) There was an automatic update to windows yesterday - I have been having this problem since then with an error message that a script on the page is causing windows to slow. I am wondering if this is the problem. Did you have the same automatic update from MS? Ausfire 14:31, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::I can upload the images with Firefox. SO going to do that for the time being. Ausfire 14:37, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Blivet set Was there any particular reason for taking out the dots I had put in to align the stats in an orderly manner? Ausfire 15:02, 23 August 2009 (UTC) I just checked what it looks like NOW with IE7 ... and it is all aligned nicely. YET, on firefox, it is all over the place. I guess it all depends on which browser you use. I aligned it on firefox, so using IE7 it was all over the place like it looks like on firefox now. Ausfire 22:24, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Curiosity ... Out of curiosity, I am wondering why there are dots in the item names of this page:- http://sigmastorm2.wikia.com/wiki/Lava_Fence_Mall Ausfire 15:40, 25 August 2009 (UTC) ::What if you set the width to a certain fixed value for each item "box"? Ausfire 03:13, 26 August 2009 (UTC) one more question? how do I make my profile page all decked out with all the medals and skills and things like you have?...and a link to my SS profile?--Megamom 20:37, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Transit Portal Greythorn, The Transit Portal located in Highridge Mines (Volcanic Deposits) is missing the destination Ashstorm Combat Zone. Ashstorm has a minimum level of 151 and costs 4,530 to travel. ::I've just made a few changes to set up the Category:portal page, including the template change so the maps redirect directly to it. We're just missing the names of 3 portals now and the travel cost information for a few of them that needs adding as new content is added. Ausfire 09:30, September 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::Portals all complete to level 156 barring a few that require travel costs. Ausfire 13:26, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Highridge Mines Travel Map The travel map for the Highridge Mines area has incorrect data according to the game. The links for Mining Facility and Highridge Mines (Unstable Layer) need to be swapped. The area Highridge Mines (Dark Excavations) only has access to Highridge Mines (Unstable Layer). DantronoDantrono Alcove Sales The items listed for Alcove Sales in the Wiki do not match the items listed in the game. Small Medipack needs to be added to the items for sale and the Flame Pack needs to be removed from the items for sale. DantronoDantrono New website for best items search in SS2, just like in FS Hi, I think I have made quite a good website to search for items to use in Sigmastorm2. For example, you can search for a weapon with the most attack, under lvl 110 for soldier to use, or search in Core items only. I think the website can be put into the Feature Resource of this wiki :) http://users4.jabry.com/ss2data/ allow me :) plz hi, impressive work ! props !! I'd like to help I was gonna start adding some weapons that are missing that I'm currently using, and go from there. Was also considering writing an article dealing with the confusion people have over ammo I'll write to Lady N too... ttyl --Runelon Zelazny 10:30, October 4, 2009 (UTC) wrote to Lady N Hi again :) I wrote to Lady N last nite/early this morning, and intro'd myself, and offered help to you folks. Not a BIG rush to get permissions to get started, but would like to start a dialogue with her so she can start to be able to make a decision if she can trust me not to screw things up here. If you or Ausfire have a way to get her attention to let her know I'm trying to get going here, that'd be a kindness, tia ! In the meantime I'll get started with the helping out tutorials and brushing up on my skills, and testing ideas out in the sandbox etc.. I'm level 120 now and think it might be easiest if I started my contributions there or even on lower level things... k, again great work !! lookin forward to working with you soonly =) --Roger Zelazny 22:09, October 4, 2009 (UTC) thanks for the info I'll get started on some o that on the morrow thanx wednesday - went thru source code and templates Greythorn, I spent some time familiarizing myself with the Templates and Source Code. I found a source of a player with a full set of Rachari on and getting a feel for this. I'm too tired atm to go forward with doing anything to save tonite. I'll try tomorrow to use what I learned today. I'll try things out in the sandbox first n if it looks good I'll save then. I may comment in the player I used for a data source to make checking my work easier. k, thanx again for the chance to join the contributors and for the info --Runelon Zelazny 06:46, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Blog update Please check out User blog:Mrjoeterrace/World Areas for an update and post any comments there. Thank you, Mrjoeterrace 15:02, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ---- Please check out User blog:Mrjoeterrace/JItemset and Template:Sandbox for my latest updates and post any comments there. Thank you, Mrjoeterrace 05:50, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ---- Please check out User blog:Mrjoeterrace/JEntity and JeromeTest5 for my latest updates and post any comments to the blog. Thank you, Mrjoeterrace 21:41, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Good to see you! It was getting lonely with the updates. I've added a template that will create automatic group categories and used it with Areas and Entities Entities.... Please let me know what you think. This would be easy enough to add to items as well. Still figuring out how to make the dark version of the wiki. Mrjoeterrace 23:04, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ---- How have you been doing in the game? Mrjoeterrace 16:27, December 26, 2010 (UTC) ---- What were you meaning about "figuring out the new format"? Perhaps I can help. Wikia is changing the layout (to hopefully improve things overall) but there have been more than a few growing pains. Mrjoeterrace 17:36, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hi, I see that you are the most prolific editor of this wiki. I would like to become a regular contributor. I just picked a place I noticed missing information and started from there, but if there is some system you are following, some specific area to be worked on, or something you see I am not doing correctly please let me know! I don't want to end up un-doing any of your work... Elokin (talk) 22:11, April 10, 2013 (UTC)